soccerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Peter Crouch
Allgemeines Peter James Crouch wurde am 30. Januar 1981 in Macclesfield, England geboren ( Alter: 33 ). Der ehemalige Nationalspieler von England steht seit Ende August 2011 beim Englischen Erstligisten Stoke City in Vertrag. Von 2005 bis 2010 stand er für die meiste Zeit im Kader der Englischen A-Nationalmannschaft. thumb|right|335 px Klubkarriere 'Stoke City ( 2011- )' Bei Stoke City unterschrieb Crouch einen 4-Jahresvertrag, für eine Ablöse von £12 Million, was ein absulouter Rekordtransfer für den Verein war. Der 2 Meter grosse Torjäger läuft von 2011 für die Mannschaft aus Stoke auf. Seine Rückennummer ist 25. Sein Debüt machte er am 10. September 2011 beim 1:0 Erfolg gegen den FC Liverpool klar. Sein erstes Tor für Stoke schoss Crouch beim 1:1 Ligaspiel-Remis gegen den Rekordmeister Manchester United. Das zweite Tor schoss er am darauffolgenden UEFA Europa League Gruppenspiel gegen den türkischen Erstligisten Be's'''ikta's', als er mit seinen 1:1 in der 15. Spielminute ausglich. Bei seinen ersten sieben Spielen für Stoke erziehlte Crouch fünf Tore. Unteranderem ein hervorragendes Weitschusstor gegen Manchester City, was am Ende 1:1 ausgegegangen war.Wegen der starken Leistungen in seiner ersten Saison mit Stoke City, gewann er den ``''Stoke City F.C player of the year award´´ von 2012, nachdem sieben mal hintereinander kein Mittelstürmer gewählt wurde. Beim lezten Premier League Spiel der Saison 2013/14, gegen den West Bromwich Albion, was man mit 1:2 auswärts gewinnen konnte, absolvierte Crouch sein 100. Ligaspiel für Stoke City. 'Premier League Saisons' Die Saison 2012/13 der Premier League, schloss Crouch mit 7 Toren und 4 Torvorlagen ab. Zudem bereitete er die meisten Tore vor, von all seinen Mannschaftskameraden. Aber er belegte nur einen 40. Platz der Premier League Vorlagenliste. In der Torschützenliste war Crouch auf Rang 36. In der Premier League Tabelle erreichte er mit Stoke City Platz 13 mit 9 Siegen und verpasste die Europa League Plätze, womit er nicht nächste Saison bei einem Europa-Pokal anheuern kann. Zum Beginn der neuen 2013/14 Premier League Saison, verzichtete der neue Stoke-Trainer Mark Hughes auf dem Top-Stürmer nach zwei eigendlich gut gelaufenen Auftaktspielen. Er versezte Crouch auf die Bank, aber jedoch dauerte dies nicht lang, und er kam wieder für einen Start-elf Einsatz beim 9. Spieltag der Premier League am 26.Oktober.2013 gegen den amtierenden Meister Manchester United auswärts. Dort erziehlte Crouch gleich das erste Tor der Partie in der 4. Minute. Jedoch verlor Stoke City das Spiel und das Resultat ging an die Hausherren mit 3:2, aber Crouch hatte ganz viel beitragen können, wegen dem auch Trainer Hughes viel auf dem Stoke-Star gesezt hatte, und dem Stürmer regelmässig in die Start-elf für wichtige Partien berufen hat. Crouch beendete die Saison mit 9 Toren und wurde Stokes Torchützenkönig. In der Torschützen-Liste stand er zum Abschluss der Premier League auf dem 24. Platz. Zudem bereitete er 5 Tore. Stoke City stand zum Schluss auf einen knappen 9. Platz mit 13 Siegen. 'FA Cup Saisons' Im 2012/13 FA Cup Saison, scheiterte Crouch mit Stoke City in der dritten Runde gegen den Zweitligisten Crystal Palace, auswärts mit 2:1 im Elfmeterschiessen. In der FA Cup Saison 2013/14, scheiterte Peter Crouch vor dem Einzug in die fünfte Runde an dem FC Chelsea knapp mit 0:1 auswärts. Aber weil Stoke City ihn nur einmal eingestzt hatte, konnte er auch nicht viel beitragen können. Klub-Statistik Stand: Saisonende 2013 / 14 'Nationalmannschaftskarriere' In der Englischen-Fussballnationalmannschaft musste Crouch für die meiste Zeit auf Auswechselbank Platz nehmen, nach dem Roy Hudsgon die Mannschaft als Trainer übernahm. Davor, unter Trainer Fabio Capello war er bei den meisten Start-Elf Einsätzen dabei. Beim 2010 FIFA Worldcup waren neben ihn auch andere Top-Stürmer am Start, wegen dem er bei manchen Spielen auf der Auswechselbank platz nehmen musste, trotz dem Fabio Capello noch Trainer war. Sein Abschied von den Engländern gab er am 17.11.2010 bekannt. Crouch spielte dort nie mit einer richtigen Rückennummer. Als er 2012 für das EM-Qualifikationsspiel gegen die Schweiz im Wembley Stadion nicht im Aufgebot stand, beendete Crouch seine Internationale Karriere. Peter Crouch spielte zwei mal im FIFA World Cup ( 2006 und 2010 ) und einmal in der Qualifikation zur UEFA Euro ( 2008 ) mit. 'FIFA World Cup 2006' Nach dem Peter Crouch gute Leistungen in einigen Freundschaftsspielen gebracht hatte, konnte er beim 2006 FIFA World Cup zum ersten mal bei einer Weltmeisterschaft dabei sein. Am 10. Juni fing das erste Spiel in der Gruppenphase an, gegen Paraguay. England gewann das Spiel mit 1:0, wodurch man vor hatte ihn häufiger im Starter-Team einsetzen zu müssen. Am darauffolgenden Gruppenpiel gegen Trinidad Tobago schoss er sein erstes Tor in einen internationalen Wettbewerb. Dieser Treffer erregte aber auch einen grossen Ansehen, da Crouch bei diesem Kopfballtor an den langen Haaren seines Gegenspielers festgehalten hat und hoch gesprungen ist, wodurch das auch als ein Faul betrachtet wurde. Beim dritten Gruppenspiel gegen Schweden wurde er geschohnt. Aber da sein Mitspieler plötzlich eine Knieverletzung hatte, und somit es klar war das es nicht mehr weitergehen konnte, musste Crouch ihn ersetzen und spielte für die restliche Zeit. Das Spiel endete schliesslich 2:2 und England beendete die Gruppenphase an einem ersten Platz. Im Achtelfinal-Spiel gegen Equador bezwang England die Südamerikaner mit 1:0, wo Crouch nach einer Formations-Umstellung zum ersten mal als ein alleiniger Stürmer auf dem Platz war. Sozusagen eine alleinige Spitze. Im Viertelfinal des Worldcups trat man gegen Portugal an, wo man durch eine Rote Karte am Ende mit 1:3 ausgeschieden war. Am 5. September 2007 berichtete die FIFA das Crouch eine Geldstrafe hinter sich bringen müsse, nach einem Vorfall. 'UEFA Euro 2008 Qualifikation' Seit 2006 unternahm Steve McLaren den Trainerposten der Engländer als der Nachfolger vom vorherigen Coach Eriksson. In August 2006 absolvierte Crouch sein erstes Spiel unter McLaren in einem Freundschaftsspiel und erziehlte beim 4:0 gegen Griechenland zwei Treffer. Am 2.September nahm der Trainer den Goalscorer zur Qualifikation der UEFA Euro 2008 in der Schweiz und Österreich mit. Beim Eröffnungs-Spiel gegen Andorra traf der Hühne erneut zweifach und die Mannschaft gewann am Ende mit 5:0. Zudem stellte Crouch einen Rekord für die meisten Tore in einem Kalender-Jahr für England auf. Er schoss über 12 Tore.1927 schoss Dixie Dean 12 Tore in einem Kalender-Jahr. Am 6.September schoss er das einzige Tor der Partie beim Sieg gegen Mazedonien auswärts. Bei den darauffolgenden Spielen folgte eine Opearation, kehrte aber fortzeitig wieder zurück in März. Crouch war mit seinen 5 Toren in der Qualifikation Top-Scorer aber durch das erreichen von einem 3. Platz konnten sich die Engländer nicht mal für die EM-Endrunde ein Ticket buchen. Katogorie: Fussballspieler Kategorie:Fußballspieler